Noche en la torre de los premios anuales
by mybookslover
Summary: -Te observaba dormir, Hermione. -Por qué, Draco? -Estás muy provocativa con ese pijama. Oneshot? Quizá, espero que me ayuden a elegir...
1. Provocador pijama

Con cuidado se acercó y presionó sus labios contra la frente de una dormida Hermione. La chica abrió los ojos ante el contacto. Se sorprendió al encontrarse esos ojos de mercurio que desde hacía tanto tiempo venía observando a escondidas. Su corazón latía desbocado como resultado de la cercanía del chico.

-Te estaba observando dormir, _Hermione._

-Porqué, _Draco?_

-Estás muy provocativa con ese pijama.

-¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves, serpiente? -le preguntó una muy sonrojada Hermione.

Como toda respuesta el rubio atrapó los labios de la castaña con los suyos. Ella le respondió con fiereza. Draco la recostó en el sillón colocándose encima de la leona. El chico comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del uniforme con manos expertas. Sin embargo, Hermione no se quedó corta, pronto tomó las riendas y giró al rubio, quedando él debajo. Con dedos temblorosos lobesó en los labios y de un tirón los botones de la camisa del Slytherin volaron por los aires. Ella comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón...

- ¡ZORRA! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HACES A MI NOVIO?!

**¿One shot o no? ¿que decís?**


	2. Inimaginable

**Holaa! Como veis he decidido continuar la historia...**

Ginny Weasley caminaba por los silenciosos y desiertos pasillos que la llevarían hasta la torre de su mejor amiga. Andaba con cuidado, ya que, en cualquier momento, se podría encontrar con Flich y la Señora Norris. No dudaba de que en ese caso acabaría castigada, y con razón, ¿cómo iba a permitirse caminar fuera de sus casas a las doce de la noche? Sin embargo no pudo evitar correr en busca de Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos tras lo ocurrido en la sala común de Griffindor.

_Flashback_

_Ginny no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Aburrida, se levantó y salió de su habitación con intención de sentarse en uno de los sillones junto al fuego a leer "Corazón de Bruja". Pero, cuando llego a su sala común, se le olvidaron por completo sus intenciones y la revista se calló al suelo. _

_- HARRY JAMES POTTER DESDE ESTE MOMENTO NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS Y CÓMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA; NO, COMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER SI QUIERA A MIRARME JURO QUE NO SOY CONSCIENTE DE MIS ACTOS!_

_El elegido se quedó de piedra tras estas palabras. No esperaba que su ahora exnovia le encontrara en situación tan vergonzosa, sin embargo esta tenía razón._

_- OOH! Y NO ME OLVIDO DE TI, "QUERIDO HERMANITO"; COMO VUELVAS A TOCARME; HABLARME; ENTRAR EN MI HABITACIÓN; ESTAR EN LA MISMA SALA QUE YO A PROPÓSITO; O ACOSTARTE CON POTTER DELANTE MÍA TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE LO VAS A PASAR MAL RONALD; REALMENTE MAL._

_Fin flasback_

Después de decirles eso se había marchado corriendo, y ahora se encontraba delante de Presidente Miau, el cuadro que daba paso a la torre de los premios anuales:

- "Minino comechocolates"

El cuadro se abrió dejando una estampa realmente excepcional: Pansy Parkinson con una camisa de hombre sin nada debajo gritando, Hermione sin camisa y con la falda más bajada de lo normal, y Draco Malfoy sin parte de arriba, con el cinturón desabrochado y esa parte de su anatomía demasiado pronunciada. A Ginny se le olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones cuando los tres se giraron hacia ella.

- Herms... esto... yo... creo.. que... puedo venir en otro momento.- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Ginevra! Vuelve aquí! Me parece que "los novios" ya se pueden ir a "hacer sus cosas", verdad?- y dicho esto se fue a su cuarto seguida de la pequeña de los Weasley.

- Draco Malfoy, estuviste a punto de engañarme con una sangresucia, nuestra relación se acaba aquí.

- VETE PARKINSON!

* * *

_MIentras tanto en la sala común de Griffindor..._

- Mi amor, lamento lo sucedido con tu hermana... yo no quería que las cosas sucediesen así...

- Tranquilo mi vida, sabes que te quiero por encima de todo. Además el que debe disculparse soy yo, ella era tu novia.

- ¿Y qué? la única persona a la que amo está delante mía y se llama Ronald Bilius Weasley.

- ¿Sabes? Vamos a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo..

Y sin más acercó a Harry hacia él y lo besó con pasión mientras se unían.

* * *

_De nuevo en la Torre de Hermione..._

_- _Ginny cuéntame, ¿qué te pasó?

- Ok, a ver... es que no podía dormir por lo que bajé a la sala común y allí...

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a la pelirroja.

- ¿Podemos hablar Hermione?


	3. Por que no te quiero

**Regalo de fin de año...**

Blaise Zabini corría por los pasillos del castillo, aunque, como serpiente, no hacía ningún ruido. Se dirigía furiosamente hacia la torre de su mejor podía evitar las lágrimas de impotencia ante la escena que se reproducía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Esto lo enfadaba más si cabe.

_Flashback_

_Blaise no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que se encontraba pensando en ella, su leona, la única que nunca podría tener junto a él, la única que quería a su lado. Desesperado por no conseguir olvidarla fue hacia la habitación de su novia secreta, Daphne Greengrass. Al llegar a su puerta oyó un gemido. Nada más entrar deseó no haberlo hecho. Delante suya se encontraban, completamente desnudos, Daphne, Theo, el cual no sabía de su relación, y, sorprendentemente, Luna Lovegood. Con cuidado cerró la puerta, amargado por el hecho de que hubiera surgido el sentimiento que menos deseaba sentir, la indiferencia._

_Fin Flashback_

Por suerte, consiguió llegar junto a ¨Presidente Miau" sin que la Señora Norris o Flich la descubrieran.

- _"_Minino comechocolates"

El cuadro se abrió justo en el momento en que Hermione salía de la habitación para hablar con Draco. AL moreno le pareció observar una melena rojiza antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

- Draco, ¿interrumpo?

- Sí ¿Blaise puedes irte a la habitación? Estaré contigo en cuanto solucione esto.

- Tómate el tiempo que desees.- les dijo con una pícara sonrisa- Buenas noches, Draco, Granger.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Malfoy, tomó asiento en el sillón y le indicó a ella que lo hiciera a su lado.

- Dime, _Hermione,_ ¿que piensas de mí? - le dijo, y, al ver la duda de esta, le añadió- Sé sincera, por favor.

La chica cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su corazón, y no por su mente, que sin duda le habría obligado a dejarlo solo.

- Eres un idiota, egocentrista, imbécil, listo, adorable sexi y romántico hurón rubio teñido, pero.. puede que, yo... me esté enamorando... de ti, Draco. Es tu turno, ahora.

- Eres una idiota incomprendida, rata de biblioteca, mojigata y sabelotodo.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, y se levantó murmurando incoherencias contra el chico. Draco, le preguntó cogiéndola por el brazo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- A un sitio donde no estés tú. No me puedo creer que te haya dado una sola oportunidad, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Me voy.

- No te vayas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que no te quiero, Hermione.

- ¿Y entonces? - le preguntó con la voz rasgada.

- Por que yo te amo.

Y entonces, solo entonces, la atrajo entres sus brazos y la besó. La besó con furia, desesperación y amor. Pero lo mejor, lo mejor llegó cuando ella se lo devolvió, salado de lágrimas, ardiente y dulce de cariño. Draco se sintió en el cielo cuando Hermione le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. Ambos empezaron a acariciarse por en encima de la ropa. Pero, en un momento de inteligencia, se separaron. Sabían que no era el momento, que sus amigos podían interrumpirlos. Por lo tanto, se acurrucaron en el sillón dándose pequeños besos y caricias.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hermione..._

Ginny Weasley trataba de soportar las lágrimas por la traición de su, ahora exnovio, con su hermano. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Con Ron! Quizá lo que le dolía no fuera que se acostara con el pelirrojo, ya que sabía bien que su relación estaba rota antes, si no, que no hubiera tenido el valor de romper con ella antes. ¡Por Circe! Hasta Malfoy se habría dignado a cortar antes que engañarla. Y Harry Potter se jactaba de su valentía... No sabía como era posible que hubiera quedado en Griffindor. Se sentó en la cama del cuarto de su amiga, esperando el regreso de la leona. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, Ginny se secó las lágrimas para evitar que Hermione las viera, y se giró. Sin embargo, en el umbral no se encontraba ella, si no a la última persona que se hubiera imaginado allí, _Blaise Zabini, _su pesadilla personal. La pelirroja se levantó dispuesta a echarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él se acercó y, sorprendentemente, la abrazó, preguntándole contra su cuello.

- ¿Que te pasa, _pelirroja? _

- Nada, Zabini.

- Si no te pasara nada no estarías llorando.

- ¿Cómo sabes que..?

- Es evidente, _pecosa, _tienes los ojos rojos. Dime... es por el _cara-rajada,_ verdad?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Si no me importara no estaría aquí. A ver.. te enteraste ya de que está saliendo con el _pobretón?_

- ¿Por que sabes tú eso?

- Me intereso por tu vida más de lo que parece - Ella se pegó más a él, haciendo que desease tomar posesión de sus labios.

- ¿Acaso... te gusto?

- Más de lo que crees.

- ¿Tú... me besarías?

- Sólo si me lo pides - Le respondió comenzando a pasar los labios por su cuello, produciéndole escalofríos a la pequeña.

- Bésame... - susurró ella.

Y por fin unieron sus labios esas personas tan distintas, tan parecidas.

**Espero que os guste.**


End file.
